Rorchel or Flanberry?
by RosesandEdgars
Summary: Rachel/Rory oneshot.  Just a quick story I wrote up.  First Rorchel fic ever!... Maybe.  On this site, yes.


**Here it is! The first ever Rorchel fic! I might have just created a new ship to sail.**

**Review it, please? Should I make fic with more chapters?**

"You're talented."

Rory smiled at the small diva walking beside him. "Thank you, Rachel," he said. Rory could have sworn he saw her blush.

"I should know, I'm the most talented member of New Directions," Rachel replied.

_He is so dreamy…_ Was the only thing on Rachel's mind when she talked to Rory. Everything about him was perfect. His voice, his dreamy accent, and that smile. The cutest smile the diva ever saw. Her heart always skipped a beat when he gave her one of his smiles.

"Say, are you dating anybody?" Rachel asked, fiddling with her hand bag.

"No," Rory replied. He frowned and glanced down at Rachel. "Aren't you dating that nice boy in the Glee club? Finn?"

"Not anymore. We're just friends. We broke up over the summer."

The corners of Rory's mouth twitched. "That's…unfortunate." _Unfortunate for Finn, that is…_

"So do you want to hang out sometime?"

Rory grinned. "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"I have a great place in mind…"

OoOoO

"The mall?"

Rachel laughed. "It's perfect! You have food, clothes, music. Where do you want to go first?"

Rory and Rachel's stomachs growled. "I think I want some food…"

Rachel pointed at a sandwich shop nearby. "They have good sandwiches."

"We'll go there."

"What do you want in your sandwich?"

"A salad sandwich would be nice, thanks."

Rachel gave money to the girl at the counter and they sat down on one of the tables.

"This is amazing!' Rory exclaimed, biting into his sandwich. "I've never had anything like this before!"

"See? Told you it was good. The salad ones are amazing," Rachel said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"You have…" Rory pointed at his lips. "Something on your lips…"

Rachel wiped her mouth. "Is it gone?"

"No. Here…"

Rory leant towards Rachel and wiped some food off with his hand. Rory gazed at Rachel's eyes and gave her one of his adorable smiles. "Ah…th-thanks."

"So how long have you been in glee club?"

Rachel flipped her hair back. "Since sophomore."

"A long time, that is."

"It seems like two seconds ago I was singing Barbra at sectionals."

"Barbra who?"

Rachel gaped at Rory. He didn't know who Barbra was? _The _Barbra?

"It seems you need a slight lecture…" Rachel began. "Well, Barbra's life began in…"

"It's alright, I'll look her up," Rory interrupted.

"You better. Maybe you could do a report on her?"

"Maybe."

"Where do you want to go now?"

Rory glanced around the mall. "There's so much I don't know about America. I have always wondered about the clothes-"

"Music store it is!"

OoOoO

"Hello Brittany."

"Hi!" Brittany yelled happily from her bedroom. "How are you?"

"The best I have ever been."

Brittany ran out into the hallway and gave Rory a cuddle. "Where did you go?"

"I went to a mall with a new friend."

Brittany smiled. "Who?"

"That nice girl in glee club."

"Tina?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry?"

"Rachel Berry."

Brittany frowned and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Rory questioned.

Brittany laughed and replied, "If you two dated, you could be called Flanberry, Lepreberry, or Irichel!"

"Excuse me?"

"Whenever two people date, they get an official nickname. Puck and Rachel are Puckleberry, Finn and Rach are Finchel, Quinn and Sam are Quam, Tina and Mike are Tike!"

Rory smiled slightly. "It would be nice to have a nickname that has nothing to do with leprechauns or Ireland. But Rachel and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"It's obvious you like her. You blush whenever I say her name."

"I don't-"

"Look, tomorrow I'll tell Rachel that you want to go out with her."

"Brittany…"

"In the meant time, save up some money for Breadstix!"

OoOoO

"Hey, is it just me or is Rory smiling at Rachel way more often?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded.

"I wonder what's going on between them," Blaine whispered back.

"They're dating," Brittany said. "Or they will be dating."

Kurt smiled ever so slightly and leaned back on his chair. "What should we call them?"

Blaine tilted his head. "Rary?"

"What about Rorchel?" Kurt suggested.

Brittany, Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Rorchel… has a nice ring to it…" Blaine said. "So, when are we going to tell everyone the news?"

"Now," Kurt replied, already getting out his phone.

_Hello everyone. Rory and Rachel are dating. They're now Rorchel. Sorry Finn, Puck. Better luck next time ;)._

**That ending was a bit… not my style…**

**My Birthday is on the 14****th****! Happy Birthday, me!**

**Review! Come on, what do you think of Rorchel? At least it ain't Pelby. Or Quary. I kind of hate Quinn. Stop the pity party! STOP!**


End file.
